


2013/05/26 Word of the Day: Topos

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [27]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:23:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Book reports</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/05/26 Word of the Day: Topos

**Author's Note:**

> **Topos**   
>  [A convention or motif, especially in a literary work](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/05/26.html)

Book reports are the worst, but they're nothing compared to book presentations, thinks Joey.

And on top of that, group book presentations are a mixed bag and boy, is this one mixed or what.

At first he thinks it's a joke. There's no way the teacher's paired him up with Kaiba. She's got to have noticed they hate each other by now.

But when he thinks about it, if he can survive it, this is a great pairing. As the best student in the class, Kaiba could really boost his grades. But as the biggest dick in the universe, Kaiba might get his teeth knocked out.

He's torn between salvaging his iffy grades and keeping his dignity intact.

Here goes nothing.


End file.
